wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ColinRainbowRider
Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lady Blackhope page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 21:44, May 19, 2009 Great Job Hey ColinRainbowRider, Thanks for your wonderful job with the boss drop percentages! I am very impressed with your extensive drop guide and if you don't mind I would like to add a fifty battles from me on top of yours to make the percentages even more accurate. Potroast42 10:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know that your formula is correct and if you want to exchange notes send me an attachment at potroastmep@comcast.net Potroast42 01:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, you have been labeling all of the categories correctly and if I'm correct, you should be the #3 contributor to this site by now and if you're not, you're a very close #4. Congrats! --Potroast42 00:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) hey i tried to sign up and i couldnt it said we are not accepting at this time and you could help by posting the other staffs in my post there are other staffs that give the same bonus and the card hit is the same but with diff type and name i think one is staff of rejuvination and it is life i dont know the name of the card though p.s. if you could tell me how to make and post images and links that would be great i am the person that made the O'Leary jinxed staff please leave a message on that stuff and if your part of the staff please fix the signing up prob or if you know a staff please tell them Don't forget the categories Hey Colin, I saw the loads of updates that you are putting onto the site. They are looking great. Don't forget though to add categories to each entry. There is a button at the bottom of each page for categorizing the entry. http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories Here is a list of categories, the templates for each page also preloads category place holders that make it easier to identify which categories need to be added. An example is for Items. An item should have a category for Item, School, Slot/Type, Level. Here's an example of categorized item: http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Vestment_Of_The_Adverse Let me know if you need any help, you can leave me a message and I'll send you my Trust code. OKRedleg 02:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Housing Hi ColinRainbowRider, I just wanted to ask you if you could please use instead of for housing items. --Potroast42 12:27, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Tables in Wiki-Markup Hi ColinRainbowRider, I greatly appreciate that you are interested in filling out the information for the vendors and will gladly make the tables for you. I learned how they worked through simply copy and pasting them and slowly, may I repeat slowly, learning the code. If you want to go through the trouble and learn, I'll do my best to help. Potroast42 02:37, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Tables For the few vendors I've updated, I just added the subst: NPC Vendors template and then added the information. Though, I didn't add pictures since the template did not call for one. For the tables, I used the first table example from the Editing Guide. It looks pretty simple concept. Just copy and paste then replace the headings with the vended items. OKRedleg 14:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Item Card Variations In a database, each card would be listed sparately but wikia cannot handle that kind of management. For the sake of simplicity, listing the variations under the same header would be best. When someone wants to see about the item card, they most likely won't know that there are different variations of the same card, so this will help them with that. OKRedleg 20:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Colin, I like your solution better than mine. I'll be switching the Lightning Bat IC to your template. RCWizard 23:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Potroast! we gots questions... Vendor vs. Crafting category I'm not sure about categorizing the Crafting vendors. That may lead to categorizing the Item vendors as well. Even so, I think it would be . Oh, no! What did I just volunteer for? RCWizard 22:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) (copied from my page) Just discovered Niles, The Balance Tree sells Balance School Treasure Card recipes, in the process of updating all of those treasure cards with the recipie information, my question though, should I add crafting to the their listing of categories? (CoRaRi) If they're selling the recipes then I don't see anything wrong with putting it in there. There are two types of crafting vendor: Reagent and Recipe. Recipe is by far the most common. My above comment still stands, though: do we also start labeling the other vendors? Is Crafting going to be a new "School"? RCWizard 01:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a huge, (as if what we all are already doing isn't), undertaking to go back through all the vendors and add in those extra categories. I went back after I got your first message and took crafting off those new NPC vendors I am working, but now i'm not sure if we should leave it on. Hat Vendors, Ring Vendors, Reagent Vendors, Recipe Vendors X.X My head is starting to hurt. (swoon) Maybe we should ask the rest of the admins what they think? (CoRaRi) Gonna copy this over to Pot's talk page. RCWizard 01:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Good catch on Wully...was working ahead of myself. I was wondering at the time whether recipes will be further broken down: similarly to Equipment and Housing... RCWizard 20:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Wait... I hadn't gotten that far yet, I'm still on G. hmmmmm Type in item template oops - meant which type of recipe, Equipment, Treasure Card, or House. What you put is what I was wondering about doing in the future. RCWizard 22:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Now that my coffee and donut has kicked in, maybe we should start slapping Item Type (Boots, Rings, etc.) Recipes in there before the list grows too large. What do you think? RCWizard 23:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) * I suppose for the sake of thoroughness, or would that be more like total analness, lets go for it. On updating all those school exclusive recipe vendors scattered all over Krokotopia, i've already been tagging them with Hat/Robe/Boot Recipe categories. User:ColinRainbowRider there are so many jokes here... none of them appropriate... Must Restrain suffice to say I'll follow yer lead RCWizard 00:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the wonderful world of the Tech. Writer. Making textual items that are beautifully complicated behind the scenes, yet are easily interpreted by the end-user. Even if they never read it. I do this kind of thing for money... when I'm working that is. That's why it seems like I never sleep... I got no other projects, so this is it. Oh, I roped myself in by doing so much, but, hey, ain't nothin' wrong with volunteerism. in the background: I volunteer not to volunteer! Me: Shup conscience... RCWizard 00:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Reagent crafting table? On Sandstorm Treasure Card did you mean Basic Crafting Station instead of Reagent Crafting Station? RCWizard 22:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Meh. The extra ones I knew about including the you-must-find-me-to-use-me table somewhere in Dragonspyre. Reagent was just one I hadn't heard of. Why on earth would they want to make us craft reagents. Treasure Card table I understand. I hope it's just their error. RCWizard 23:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Crafting divisions So I've been working on updating all the Treasure Recipe Card shops, and it just hit me, since they are exclusive to specific schools, should we just toss in 'Type School Recipes' Category? Hmmm I wonder if those treasure card recipes will be the only recipes that are school exclusive. User:ColinRainbowRider Criminy! Novice, Apprentice, Initiate and Adept Crafter categories? x.x not sure about divvin' up crafting station categories. *bangs head against keyboard* I should have stayed with just developing loot tables for the Bosses and left all this fun for Mr. Roasty * sigh* User:ColinRainbowRider I had already started sorting the recipe vendors today. I didn't think to divide the stations as well. Yarrrgh. We need to arrange a meet, the three of us, to discuss a category tree. Then we can hash and standardize the templates. There have been requests (on Potroast's page) for some spell categories. I think he was ignoring them since they came from an anonymous user. I haven't allowed them yet, but some seem like a good idea. I've got an island in MooShu (with an office even) that we can use. RCWizard 03:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Guess What? It Gets Worse You know all those Treasure Cards? Well... We need to find out if they are still dropped, especially those that are now crafted. Yay! They still drop. Woo hoo. You think they kept all the drops, though. Are we gonna have any hair left after this? RCWizard 05:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) btw, check mine and potroast's pages... RE: having to edit that stuff I'm with ya... AAAAARRRRRGGH! Might make it easier to find all them things if you create the category and then hit the "pages that link here" link. Also, the Card crafting station is available Nessa Lightblades furniture shop in Dragonspyre. Just like the other 2 it is 1500 gold. I got pictures. In fact I've got like 622 screenshots waiting to be processed and most of those are for multiple items (resizing Treasure Cards, Equipment recipes, blah blah bliggity blah...) I trying to finish up this bit of a monster I created. Only half done right now. as soon as the rest of the crafting quests are done (and I'm working on it too) I can get the real cost. Treasure card shops are done. However, the Treasure cards that still point to them are probably wrong now. That may take a while. I have the info, but have other things I'm entering at the moment. The info I have is 5 notes-pages down. Admin Hey Colin, Just wanted to let you know that you are now admin along with RCWizard and I. You should notice several changes, including the ability to change the sidebar, rollback pages, and delete pages. This comes after an astounding amount of edits - yesterday your edit count was third and mine first... now mine's third and your's first. Just letting you know as an admin you will recieve many questions. If you don't know the answer to any ask me, I might know. --Potroast42 00:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Diego stuff The older stuff needed to be moved rather than copied - it keeps the history available so we know how old any one article really is, how many times it's been changed, etc. RCWizard 05:39, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Meeting Hey Colin, Just wanted to let you know that RC and I are trying to schedule a meeting in game. If you want more details please check your emails. --Potroast42 23:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Any further word? on this? RCWizard 04:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Yo, yoyo, yoyoyo.... heh you up for a meeting or is you on an edit roll? RCWizard 20:08, 8 July 2009 (UTC) This is right from Professor Greyrose (Kiersten Samwell) "Crafting Updates :More Mist Wood and Scrap Iron will be appearing in the Spiral, and should be easier for :Wizards to find as they learn the ways of Reagents and Crafting. :Cool down timers on some recipes have been lowered to allow Wizards to create items more quickly. :Reagents have been added as rewards for Mini Games! :The reagents needed for Treasure Cards have been reduced, most notably the number of Treasure Card ingredients needed to create the final Treasure Card. :The descriptions for some of the Craft-able Items were incomplete and should now reflect all the bonuses the items grant the player." Now this'll be TONS of fun... --Potroast42 23:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Bazaar Tracking Tentative tracking in Bazaar/sandbox. So as to grab baselines for pricing equations. It is protected RCWizard 18:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) SELL PRICE REDUCTION NOOOOOOOO!!!!! It looks as if after the bazaar update, KI reduced the sell prices on items by 4% (not 100% sure about the percentage, but it looks like it). If you compare a recorded wand price (such as a boss drop) it is probably different than the current sell. Examples: Odji's Staff of Downpour changed sale value from 103 gold to 99 gold. Glowing Peridot Wand changed as well from 95 to 91. --Potroast42 20:56, 9 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: I got official word from Kiersten (she did not know of this before I told her) - Apparently we did lower the value of items sold to the shopkeeps for very low priced items so that you couldn't buy from the auction and then sell to a vendor and make money. I don’t have access to a list, but it’s a factor of 4 gold, not 4%. I can try to get more information on the high low cutoffs, but for the most part everything ‘cheap’ dropped by 4 gold. crafting quest I'm glad you've gotten that far. I'm currently taking much pictures to fill out the Dragonspyre crafting directory. Leave some for the rest of us... ;-P RCWizard 05:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Wiki Hi Colin, Just wanted to ask if you could please vote for the Wizard101 Wiki here. It would place links to our site on every gaming wiki if we win. Please tell every contributor to the site to vote. --Potroast42 15:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) New Categories Hey Colin, I love the ideas for the new categories. And sorry I have a couple more ideas, but not as intense on the sidebar/my fingers :) - :Storyline Quests - Quests that follow the main get to Malistaire and win there storyline :Side Quests - Everything Else :Look at my user page for more ideas I have Don't worry I'll come up with even more ideas while I'm camping ;) (I'm leaving early tomorrow - probably last computer check now) --Potroast42 02:54, 11 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: Just saw part 2... my fingers are starting to hurt already - there's no then we'll do this for all the other levels and schools button :(, but I sure wish there was :) There has to be some way to use a bot to spider through the wiki making the changes we want. Something that either does it at some specified unwholesome hour of the morning when no one else should be up and about or as a pick-a-back... sorry showing me age... piggyback during the edit suggesting or just plain filling in. OH GHOD.... Create articles with a Fill Out This Form Please drop-down menu thingamabob, take the entered info, generates the page and waits patiently for a graphic..... Why is my brain so evil? I came up with those new cats just thinking as a tech writer again. I was thinking, "Well how specific would someone want to be?" What they might really want is not so many wondrous pages, but some nifty sortable tables with We could even break it down for them by level and/or school. Okay. Forget it. I'm just gonna make a Word doc detailing the Category bush we've managed to hash together. That should tell us if we need to go any further. RCWizard 07:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) bot Past my current abilities as well. *perks up* Maybe we can steal one! *slumps* Nah. It would take me a month just to figure out everything I wanted it to do. Then another month to almost get it working. *sigh* guess we just have to slog it out. Got about a page and a half of categories in my doc - and I'm not even out of the maintenance Content category yet... Just checked into the Advanced Template help page and it looks like we might be able to do this using transcluded (transcribed and included) template functions and parser functions. This is something that I think I've dealt with before using Conditional Text in FrameMaker. It's probably built more like a C variant though. This is going to take some research. Basically have standard text available with defined variable spots where inputed data gets placed. Inputer uses leaving blank any input spots that do not apply. Not only could it insert the correct information on the article page, it could automatically populate the categorues using the same inputs. The users could continue using the subst command to get the template and get instructions on how to enter the data from text we place there. Names of correct templates, naming conventions for files used, etc. For Creatures, we can include two sets of input: one for the box and one for the rest of the data. RCWizard 20:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Current things for me In order to make every page contribute to a cohesive feel, I'm really trying to get the searching structure down. Some people are going to look for things one way others will look some different way. I'm trying to cover all bases. Oh, and count on Non-tradable blah blah and No Auction blah blah. I think I modified the template... I'll check. There's just a few more things from my notes to enter and then I go full strength on the file naming. I'll be going from the oldest to newest to keep out of yours and CoRaRi's way. I'll be modifying, transferring, and fixing redirects and categories the whole way. With 3500+ image files I won't be running out of backend things to do any time soon. RCWizard 19:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Reagent Template Proposal Possible table style for easier end-user use: Used for example: Template:Bought Reagents/sandbox Example: Simple Vial/sandbox Let me know what you think RCWizard 20:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I love the new Template Design. It looks so much cleaner to have that huge long list broken down into seperate columns. Question, will you implement this design to include the treasure card pages? I'm fairly certain they are used in some of the higher level crafted equipment, not just other treasure cards. CoRaRi I did have in mind to use the same for each of the others and TCs had not crossed my mind. Whoops Hmmm... That brings up a question: Should there be separate templates for Reagent and non-Reagent cards? RCWizard 20:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) TMI? Unicorn's Folly You want to take a look at Unicorn's Folly and tell me what you think? Not sure if we want to go through all that trouble for every quest. CoRaRi Actually, I don't have any problem with the text. There's a couple that I've seen in my crawl-through. However, it should be on the discussion page and clearly marked as dialog from the Quest.. RCWizard 00:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, guess what? Unicorn's Folly was the one that I saw before. Still, If someone wants to put that much work into it, more power to 'em. It's the kind of thing the discussion page is for, yes? RCW Cat Tree Heh. Now you see why I haven't said anything for the last couple of days on the subject. It's a true monster of a bushhy thing. RCWizard 04:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Category Tree Hi Colin, I'm back after a very exciting vacation in the adirondacks and there I had time to think of a category tree. So, basically, I just have to type it all onto the sidebar... (using a heck of a lot of the find a replace function on Microsoft Word). In addition, I thought if you had any ideas about the tree it may help you to place it on the sidebar - it's very useful making trees and such. --Potroast42 02:51, 20 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'm gonna check if there's a way to change the font size on the sidebar to make more fit, but that's gonna be after I finish it... New Item Page I like the idea with what you did and will be sure to keep it for the future, but please don't make the changes to all of the item pages simply because I am planning a major revamp for almost every template - more images, colors, interactivity - basically, just making an overall improvement. But, before I do that, I need to learn a lot more coding because this is my first time learning any form of coding what so ever and what I know I've learned from using the site. I am planning to research and set up a much better overall site. --Potroast42 01:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Edit Death Pixie Please edit the Death Pixie page so that the Leprechaun and Nature's Wrath spells link to their respective pages. Thanks! -- 23:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Front fix Thanks for that, been rather busy lately. I like the one year ban... and the fact that person actually tried again. Heh. RCWizard 06:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hi We are new to this wiki, but we are looking for ways to get ideas from people to make Wizard101 more interactive, challenging, fun and overall better... We could use some advice... Thanks - Puck and Kreg I need help i made a new character and got rid of my old one.he is a level 5 life/storm wizard,planning to get some balance spells when i get to krokotopia.what should i do from here? hi uh hi people my characters name is samantha titanpyre and i wanna know where 2 get these items and plez can u tell me or email me i really want these royal tunic of the blade astral cornet of the hound astral cap of the sunbird masters boots of the sprite animted tri-corn coat of stomping phantasmal raiment masters slipper of wrath scorched coat of the phoenix heated boots of the wyldfire augmented mantle magma walkers ill-omend striders plez tell me where 2 get these or wat boss drops them ty contunied from my comment hi and ps plez give me codes 4 old things in wizard101 and or stuff that u can find thats not new but kinda old Bot permission voting According to Wikia policy, a Bot must have permission to operate and be flagged as a Bot via approval of the community it is intended to serve. I will be posting the request on the talk page of all the admins asking them to post either approval or denial. All others may also vote here. Questions regarding what it will be used for will be entertained on my talk page. Please see the Bot's talk page for more information. RCWizard 05:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators